Bleach high School
by sworbet
Summary: A bleach life story about how my Oc signs up to a school but never knew her worst enemy is in the same school, good thing lilinette and Starrk are with her .


My Troubling Day

I got out of my mom's car and watched as it disappeared in the horizon. I waited

for the Crystalpine family to leave their daughter and son in front of the gates of

our school. After a few minutes of waiting a modern black BMV x5 stopped in

front of my head. As the doors of the automobile opened, a loud voice was heard.

"Carelia! " I sighed as I looked at the blond haired girl. Lilinette wasn't exactly

blond, her hair was blond but a strange greenish-blond color. Her eyes were

chocolate brown and full of excitement. Lilinette is hyper and energetic, that's

why she is forbidden to eat chocolate. The strange thing is, She always wears

revealing clothes . I was used to that already, since I see her every day.

Unlike Lilinette, Starrk was sleepily looking around trying to find out where he

woke up. He yawned as his eyes landed on me. "Can we go in now ? " he asked in

an annoyed tone. "Yup." I said with not much enthusiasm, but as I said that I was

'pulled into school by Lilinette. Starrk yawned again as he followed us into our

new, so called school. When we got inside, we saw many people hugging each

other, probably because they haven't seen each other from a whole year.

We sat on the benches in front of the big building and just as we sat a load voice

came, booming out of the speakers. "HELLO STUDENTS AND WELCOME BACK, ALL

OF YOU SHOULD GO TO THE BLACK TOP TO GET YOUR SCEDUALS. "Starrk glared

at the speakers as if waiting for it to disappear. I giggled at that sight. "Common

guys I will lead you to the Black-top terrain." Lilinette shouted as we had no choice

but to follow her.

After ten minutes of walking, we arrived onto the so called, black-top terrain. All

eyes turned to us, watching us as I said "Sorry we're late but a black cat crossed

our path so we had to take another road. " Starrk and Lilinette nodded, already

used to my excuses. We got in line to get our schedules as the eyes of the other

students followed us. "Hello there you must be the new students, I'm Mrs.

Ricardo, your -English teacher. Since you are already here, you might as well

introduce yourselves." Lilinette went first "I'm Lilinette Crystalpine Gingerback,

and I like candy, shopping and games and I don't hate anything." She said as she

was grinning widely. Starrk yawned and then said "My name is Coyote Crystalpine

Starrk, I like sleeping, napping and being with my friends and I hate Lilinette."

Lilinette was sulking after the last part of Starrk's introduction.

"I'm Carelia, my surname and my last name are none of your business. I like a lot

of things and I hate a lot of things." I said as I heard comments about our

introductions, I decided not to pay attention to them. Lilinette, Starrk and I got

our programs and looked at them. "English?" I asked them, expecting an answer.

"English" they both said in unison as we walked down the corridors of the first

floor. We walked about seventeen minutes plus-minus until we found out were

our English class was. The hyper-active blond knocked on the door as she opened

it "Sorry we're late, we got lost in the path of life." She said as me and Starrk

nodded. "YOU LIARS!" a few students shouted at us as the teacher pointed at our

seats. Starrk had to sit in the back of the room, I sat in the middle of the room

and Lilinette sat in front. Mrs. Ricardo started teaching class but I didn't pay

attention that much. Instead I looked around to see what Lilinette was doing. I

wasn't surprised as I saw that she was no-where to be found. Then I looked back

at Starrk who, as I expected, was sleeping soundly on his bag pack.

I laughed as I saw what Lilinette was up to, actually the whole class laughed. She

was putting a bucket of water on the door as she was outside of the classroom.

Lilinette knocked on the door and ran away . Mrs. Ricardo opened the door as a

loud "SPLASH" was heard. Mrs. Ricardo was soaking wet and Lilinette was back in

her seat as if nothing happened. The whole class laughed as Mrs. Ricardo stormed

out of the room. "Your friend is such, an angel !" said a voice behind me, that sent

shivers down my spine. I turned around to see none other than the person I hated

the most - Nnoitora Silevius Gilga . " What are you doing here?" I asked, my tone

as cold as Ice. " I am a student here ." he answered casually as he reached forward

to get a part of my hair in his hand. Suddenly Gilga's hand was stopped two

centimeters away from my hair. " Good morning Nnoitora, well for you it

wouldn't be if you lay a hand on Carelia but still" Starrk said. I never realized when

he woke up and walked to here. " Well if it isn't number one, who would have

though that you would hang out with girls. "Nnoitora said, a smirk on his face.

"Well at least he is a gentlemen unlike some oily-haired annoying snake I know" I

remarked, venom dripping from my words. "Guys common, we will be late for

class otherwise !" Lilinette chirped as we followed her out of the room, leaving

behind a fuming Nnoitora.

"Science" Lilinette said, "Gym", I said as we looked at Starrk. "Math" he said as the

three of us sighed in unison. I walked around the underground floor, looking for

the gym room. When I found it I saw a group of girls fighting over the football.

"Hmm, how do I put this, my first impression of you guys is…. You're a bunch of

idiots." I said as the girls glared at me. The teacher looked at me "Why are you

late? " she asked as she was inspecting me for a good forty-five seconds. " Sorry

I'm late you wouldn't believe the traffic. " The boys smirked at my answer. "It's ok, now take your place between Shuuhei and Grimmjow." I looked at her weirdly as she pointed at two boys with strange hair color. "Grimmjow is the one with the colored light-blue hair. Shuuhei is the one with purple colored hair." She said as I walked between the two boys.

I looked at Shuuhei. He was muscular, with tanned skin and violet colored hair. The one thing that caught my eye the most was the tattoo of the number "69"on his left cheek. Grimmjow was also muscular. His skin was lighter than Shuuhei's but he was wearing a slightly unbuttoned white shirt. Grimmjow's hair was a neon light-blue color and his eyes were an amazing sky blue color and something like Caribbean blue eyesha- wait what. Was that Caribbean blue EYESHADOW! I struggled, trying to hold in a laugh. "Ok now split into teams for basketball and since Carelia is new here, she won't play today." I sat down on the benches as Shuuhei and Grimmjow exchanged glares. "So, they are rivals huh?" I asked not expecting an answer. "They are the two best basketball players in the school." I looked up at Mrs. Soi Fon and then back at the game. Shuuhei just scored. "No wonder, they are." I agreed as Grimmjow scored. "Most of the girls here said they are cute." She said expectantly. "Maybe." I said as Mrs. Soi Fon smirked but went silent.

After 30 minutes of watching, I wanted to play, so I stood up and looked at Soi Fon questionably. She nodded as she stopped the match "Carelia, You may choose your team." I saw the boys look at me. "I want to play against those boys, when they are in one team. " I said as a few snickers were heard. Grimmjow moved in Shuuhei's team as all of the other students sat down on the benches. Mrs. Soi Fon Tossed the ball as I jumped fast and caught it. I ran towards the basketball when Grimmjow tried getting the ball, while Shuuhei was behind me, guarding me so I don't try escaping. My only hope was to try and score, which I surprisingly did. The whole class looked at me shocked as I smirked at my score. Grimmjow smirked "Not bad. Not bad at all." He said as Shuuhei was looking at me with curiosity. In the end of Gym class they won with two points. I wasn't mad at myself and on the contrary, I was pretty happy. Being with only two points less than the best, that was awesome. When I walked out, I saw two figures waiting for me outside. " Carellia !"


End file.
